7 miles ahead
by murai-sakura
Summary: Ryou has enough of it and wants to go away, he curses the world. People, don't be mistaken, this is something entirely different from an endless fall... Oh and, there is no yaoi, I told you I hate yaoi so no yaoi. (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

This is gonna be a little fic about Ryou again, you have to know, that even though it sais romance, I only picked that cous friendship isn't something you can pick so actually it's drama/friendship. Enjoy!!!  
  
Ryou: Am I gonna be in it?  
  
F: Yeah, offcours, why not?  
  
Ryou: But it's drama....  
  
F: Yeah, so?  
  
Ryou: Are you gonna...  
  
Bakura: Kill him?  
  
F: -_- ... No, Not this time.  
  
Bakura: 0_0  
  
Ryou: 0_0  
  
F: What?  
  
Bakura: Can you actually write a drama fic without killing Ryou?  
  
F: -_-  
  
Let the story begin  
  
7 miles ahead  
  
The way you talk to me...  
  
The way you look at me...  
  
The way you touch me...  
  
Ryou shivered while thinking about what he just did. He had run away, but he couldn't turn back now... No, his yami would kill him,...  
  
Ryou walked past the green trees, almost in their fall-stage, no idea of how cruel the world could be, no idea of how people try to survive day by day with the ones they love...  
  
Ryou laughed,who would ever love him, he loved so many people, he loved everyone, even if they stole his money evry day or locked him in a closet, he truly trusted in the heart of a person, he trusted in the believe, everyone had something good in his heart even though when they acted tuff and heartless...  
  
Ryou walked out of the street, he would never return, he loved his yami, he always believed his yami could be a friend when he was ready, but it seemed Bakura never tought about it, he would say friends are a waiste of time and the only person you can trust on is yourselves. Bakura said that sentence so many times,... Ryou even started believing it, he was never able to trust on others, he was never a close friend to someone and everyone always saw him as a freak...  
  
A freak, was he really a freak?  
  
Ryou started believing in everything others said, yes, he used to trust in his own believings but they seemed far from true, everything he ever trusted on, melted away like snow in the sun, everything he counted on was gone, so Ryou decided he wanted to leave as well and go search for the things he used to believe in,.. If they excisted...  
  
No more hope...  
  
No more dreams...  
  
Nothing more to trust...  
  
No one to love...  
  
And no one who cares...  
  
Tears were now sparkling in Ryou's eyes. He hated to leave Bakura like this, without even saying goodbye, without even thanking him for the companie he had been for him. But Ryou knew, if he had done that, Bakura would've never let him go...  
  
A car passed him and splashed him full of mud. Ryou watched the mud slip down his shorts and noticed the scratches on his leg. Ryou remembered the beatings he had gotten, from Bakura and his father...  
  
No one who tinks about me...  
  
...when I'm finally gone  
  
no one who will say...  
  
... where did he go...  
  
No one who cares  
  
Ryou touched his face, wich was scrathed terribly. The dried blood still hung on his cheeks and chin. Ryou flinched and started to cry... He felt how his sault tears were slipping in the wounds that were still open but he couldn't stop, he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. For once, he would let himself go...  
  
No open door...  
  
No warming smile...  
  
No face saying hello...  
  
That's the way I live.  
  
Ryou knew he was far away from home, he knew he would never see the ones he loved again. But he didn't really care, mad and angry becous of the ones that actually ignored him, he started crying. His wounds ached but Ryou didn't seem to botter. He started to walk faster. He couldn't bare the warming beams of the sun and walked in the shadows, hiding from everyone who would try to stop him. Like they would care,... It's just not right, a kid who is walking down the streets by himself, all sweaty and packed.  
  
Maybe there would be one person he would miss, one person he would never forget, even if he tried. Ryou wasn't able to believe he was missing Bakura. Even tough he was beating him, he still made contact, and he still talked to him.  
  
That's where Ryou slowed his pace. What if he was making a mistake? What if Bakura wanted to be his friend? No!!!!. Ryou started to run, Bakura had his chance, and when he was gone, Bakura would only miss him for making food.  
  
The tears started to flood again, Ryou run as fast as he could. He passed some surprised and confused people. Those people, were all fake, they would never know how hard life could be like Ryou experienced it.  
  
My biggest dream...  
  
Never be alone again...  
  
Never walk away again...  
  
Never turn to shadows...  
  
My only dream...  
  
Shattered and broken...  
  
Never reality...  
  
Always a dream.  
  
Ryou started running, he was still crying but he couldn't run any longer. His feet hurted and his knies felt like they could breake any moment. Ryou just sat down, he sat down and listened how happy the birds were today...  
  
He tilted his knies up and layed his head down. The crying wouldn't stop, he wouldn't be able to stand up for some hours now. Bakura was right, Ryou was weak...  
  
Suddenly,... Ryou felt two strog arms wrap around his shocking body. Ryou was scared and swiftly stood up...  
  
There he was, his other half. He looked like he had run a long time, his look was determind and he wouldn't look away from Ryou. Ryou just stood there, he asked himself a lot of questions. Why was he here, how did he follow him without being noticed and how did he find out?  
  
Bakura just stood there, he looked like he almost started to cry. Suddenly he took a step forward, towards Ryou, Ryou just stayed where he was, too scared to even move a muscle. Bakura came closer and closer and suddenly gave him an intens hug. Ryou was confused, what was happening?  
  
"Ryou"... Bakura could barely speak becous he was still breathing madly, but that wasn't the only reason...  
  
Ryou just stood there... What happened to the harsh "slave"?  
  
"Come back home, please..."  
  
Bakura was trembling, tears were falling from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!!"  
  
Bakura screamed, making the people turn around curiously...  
  
Ryou was still unable to speak.  
  
Bakura took Ryou's hand and placed his own in it.  
  
"Let's be friends Ryou, let us trust each other."  
  
Ryou could tell Bakura wasn't lying, for some reason, he just knew, so he didn't pull his hand back and started walking towards the house, dragging Bakura along who was surprised. He actually forgave him.  
  
That way they walked home together, preparing for the beginning of the rest of their lives  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^--^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^---^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^---^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-  
  
F: See why I always make my drama stories end bad? My happy endings suck!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh, well, it wasn't that bad  
  
Ryou: I think it was great  
  
F: really? 'snif' thank you guys  
  
Please revieuw 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES  
  
So, you got it ? No yaoi but a nice friendship waddaja say? Yeah, you should know by now, I don't write yaoi, never, but there are still people who don't seem to get this....  
  
Reviews...  
  
Crystal-phoenix: er...thanks...I guess  
  
Nekogurlkat: hey, thanks a bunch   
  
Curse of roel dragon: thankie!  
  
Saturn Imp: haha, yes I'm serious, totally serious  
  
Silmarillion the anonymous bunny: wow, what a name! Aaw, thanks so much, I think there's enough yaoi allready, right?  
  
Princess Hallie: Wow, whas it THAT cute? Please don't sue me!  
  
Hmmm, i guess it was ok! 


End file.
